100 One Shot Challenge
by Random Falcon
Summary: It's the 100 one shot challenge by Prin Pardus! Yeah, yeah, check all you want. Review and get a plushie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of randomness and…whatever. I am a new author, so I'm gonna practice my writing with the 100 One Shot Challenge by Prin Pardus. Okay, review everyone! Review or I will haunt you in your sleep…just kidding, but seriously, REVIEW!**

_**Injured**_

"Get up, you lazy furball!" Nightpaw muttered, her voice muffled with the gray fur of her brother, Stormpaw. She was excited because it was night, and that meant she could spend some time with Stormpaw. The full moon shone through a crack in their dens, made of neatly woven brambles and thorns, and turned Stormpaw's gray fur to silver.

Stormpaw blinked open his eyes; they were a shade of dark blue. "What is it, Nightpaw? I was having this really good dream about a fluffy, fat rabbit…"

Nightpaw purred. She was too excited to get affected by his grumpiness. "Come on, Stormpaw! Let's explore!" she meowed, her yellow eyes sparkling.

"Explore what?" Stormpaw heaved himself up to his paws, causing a little bracken to crunch.

"Let's go to the old Twolegplace!" Nightpaw declared, making a pose and pretending to look like a leader that ordered her deputy to do something really important.

Stormpaw gasped. "You know Birdstar has forbidden her warriors to go near there! It's not safe!" he whispered, careful not to wake up any of the cats there still snoring their heads off.

"Oh come on, don't be such a scaredy cat; we're just gonna explore there, live a little!" Nightpaw's voice got higher and higher as she spoke, but she toned it down when Stormpaw flicked his tail, a sign not to wake any cats up.

Stormpaw let out a sigh. "I give up. I'm coming with you. I have to watch over you anyways; that's my duty."

Nightpaw squealed and started to bounce like the mischievous, cheerful cat she was. She couldn't wait for this! A chance to finally prove herself to Birdstar! The light brown she-cat was always quiet ever since the death of her deputy, Adderstrike. She still held warrior ceremonies though, but Nightpaw wanted Birdstar to feel some enthusiasm when she made Nightpaw a warrior.

Stormpaw groaned. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," he meowed. Nightpaw led the way, letting her nose guide her. ShadeClan was known for using their scent more than sight, and it was really dark at night, so scent was the best option to use.

"Are we going to take the dirtplace tunnel?" Stormpaw asked.

"Of course! Thornheart's on guard, remember?" Nightpaw rolled her eyes.

"…You're right. Let's go," Stormpaw gulped, then padded out of the dirtplace tunnel, following a very excited Nightpaw deeper into ShadeClan's territory. It wasn't much; just bits of grass and some tall trees, but that was because Nightpaw couldn't see that much. She could smell Stormpaw's fear scent and wondered why she had such a wimp for a brother.

She could also smell the air, cool and crisp, and the scent of prey hunting. She could smell the birds and, the _squirrels_. They were Nightpaw's favorite snack, whether daytime or nighttime.

But Nightpaw controlled herself. They were here to go to the old Twolegplace, not get distracted with their tasty snack. Nightpaw sighed as the scent of the delicious squirrel faded away. But her eyes brightened as she spotted light coming from the Twolegplace.

"There it is! I see it!" Nightpaw yelled and started running. She head Stormpaw yowling "Be careful!" but she took no heed of it. She just kept on running and then came to an abrupt halt when she saw the Twolegplace. Excitement filled her paws instantly, and she felt like she could keep on running without losing any energy.

She put one paw on the wooden thing that served as the ground for the Twoleg's abandoned home. She saw ripped walls, and some holes on the wooden thing. A cold breeze tugged at her fur, and she shivered a bit.

"Stormpaw…" Nightpaw turned to find Stormpaw looking cautiously around. Nightpaw snorted. Why can't he at least have some fun and break the rules once in a while?

"You mousebrain, there's no Twoleg here! It's called the _abandoned _Twolegplace for a reason, Stormpaw!" but Stormpaw was shuffling his paws uneasily. "Is something wrong?" Nightpaw asked, concern filling in her yellow gaze.

"It's not that, it just…this place gives me nightmares, somehow…" Stormpaw managed to say. Suddenly a smell, a…a _Twoleg _smell, Nightpaw could feel it, came from the back door. She gasped as the Twoleg, looking like a male, had some smoke coming out from his mouth and some black markings on his arms. He started to smirk as he saw the two cats, then went out the wooden thing to get something.

"Uh-oh." Nightpaw's ears flattened, and her neck fur bristled. She could feel Stormpaw's tail-tip on her back, urging her to run. But she couldn't; she was tied to the spot, and her legs felt like stone. She was stuck there, and she couldn't escape from the Twoleg's maniacal laughter when she was him holding a long, sharp thing.

"Run!" Stormpaw shouted, and he grabbed Nightpaw's scruff as hard as he could. Nightpaw's paws finally loosened their stony grip, and she started running. They just kept on running, ignoring the thorns scraping their pelts. One even went right above Nightpaw's eye, so close to poking her own pupil. The Twoleg was yowling at them, but they stopped as more Twolegs came with more pointy things. _This can't be good, _Nightpaw thought, her tail lashing furiously. Stormpaw, as the defensive older brother, hissed at the Twolegs as they drew nearer to them. When Nightpaw turned back, there were even more Twolegs there. They were cornered.

"What do we do?" Nightpaw whispered, pressing her pelt against Stormpaw's, soaking as much warmth as she could. For all she knew, this might be their last day together.

Then the Twoleg raised a sharp pointy thing, and it almost hit Nightpaw, but she was too fast for it. The sharp pointy thing stabbed a few tufts of black fur instead, and Nightpaw was relieved for that.

The sharp pointy thing came down again, and Stormpaw pushed his sister away. It hit his tail, though, and he hissed. Nightpaw gasped at the wound. There was a bit of blood dripping from it. Good thing it didn't go through the bone and snap his tail off. That would be ugly.

Before Nightpaw had time to think, that silver thing was aimed at her throat. Nightpaw shivered. Normally Twolegs would ignore them, but this was the total opposite. Which Twoleg would like to torture cats just for _fun_?

It came down before Nightpaw could breathe. For a split second, she saw the pointed thing going closer and closer…

But then suddenly a blur of gray blocked the pointy thing from hitting her. _Stormpaw! What's he doing? _Nightpaw thought worriedly. She just shook her head, and helped Stormpaw.

"You go and tell more warriors to come and help us! I'll take them! Now, go!" Stormpaw shouted furiously while clenching his teeth in an effort ot stop the Twolegs. But no, they were just too heavy. Nightpaw shook her head.

"I'm staying, no matter what! You're my brother, remember? Since Mom and Dad died from that Twoleg monster, you're the only family I have left! I…I need you!" Nightpaw blurted out before those pointy things went on her tail-tip. She yowled in pain, surprise, and confusion. She glared at the Twoleg that did it and lunged at him, long claws extended.

It scratched at the Twoleg's hind leg, but that just made it more furious. With a howl, it tried to stab her again. It cut her leg, and Nightpaw screamed and panicked. Stormpaw gasped at her wound and tried to help her. But it was no use. The Twolegs were ganging up on them.

Nightpaw and Stormpaw huddled together in the middle of the circle. Nightpaw's eyes were wide with fear and her legs never stopped trembling. Stormpaw didn't look any good too; he was trying to look as brave as possible, but carried a hint of fear in his eyes too. The Twolegs' mouths were drooling, and Nightpaw feared ofr their sanity.

This time, the pointy thing came as quick as a lightning bolt, striking into Nightpaw's head. Her screech filled the night air, and she fell to the ground, dazed. She heard Stormpaw calling to her, but she couldn't quite hear it. The pointy thing had one final aim just for Stormpaw. Nightpaw mewled weakly to him, but there was no reply, just the meeting of flesh and that sharp thing. The Twolegs laughed even more, and put those stuff away and headed to wherever their home was.

Stormpaw looked at her, his dark blue eyes glowing orbs of sadness. "We're never going to become warriors." He murmured.

"I don't care if we didn't, at least I died alone with my very own brother." Nightpaw purred hoarsely. Stormpaw managed a weak smile, and both of them found themselves staring up at the stars. "StarClan's waiting for us, you know," Nightpaw murmured, looking at the starry spirits of her warrior ancestors. They seemed friendly, ready to welcome her.

"Are you ready?" Stormpaw asked.

Nightpaw nodded. Suddenly blackness filled their vision, and, for once, Nightpaw felt content with it.

**AN: Well, that's all I have for now. Review and get any plushie you want! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is Sinking! Yeah, I really don't know what to say here. Oh well. Oh, and, Ereb Lor, here's yo plushie for reviewing! *****hands Nightpaw plushie***** and, I didn't expect praise! More like CC, but thank you very much! c:**

_**Sinking**_

The slender pure white she-cat padded gracefully to where her mate was. _He's so not going to believe this, _she though happily as she finally reached her destination. "Breezefur!" she called, her voice light and smooth.

The dark gray tom turned around, amber eyes filled with confusion. "What is it, Swanfeather?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm expecting kits! _Your _kits!" Swanfeather purred, her feathery tail flicking back and forth. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore and started purring harder. She couldn't stop herself from purring, and so did Breezefur as their tails twined.

"I'm so proud! Now go to the nursery, you'll need rest! What if a badger comes and eats you up?" Breezefur meowed, worry replacing his excitement.

Swanfeather just laughed. "Oh, you silly furball, I'll be fine, I promise! I just need to go out hunting."

Breezefur thought for a moment then sighed and ducked his head. "Fine. But be quick!"

Swanfeather flicked an ear. "I promise," she murmured before padding out of the entrance of their camp, filled with thorns and some ferns. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head and scampered off, fear clouding her pale green eyes.

. . .

Swanfeather stared at the mouse, her tail tip flicking back and forth and her claws unsheathed. The stupid rodent didn't even pause when she bumped into a tree and some nuts fell; not even flicked its tail. The sudden clumsiness of Swanfeather was, of course, her unborn kits.

Then that was when she pounced, sharp claws ready to sink their sharpness into the tiny rodent's body. For one split second, Swanfeather heard the mouse squeak in alarm. But Swanfeather already had her claws pinned onto its neck. Its once sleek brown fur was now matted and was stained with an icky red liquid. Swanfeather gazed at her successful catch. She carefully placed her jaws on the limp, lifeless body and started digging a hole for it. She released the tight grip on her jaws and let the body stay fall uselessly onto the dirt. Kicking bits of sand onto the mouse, Swanfeather searched for some more prey. With a sudden jolt she wondered what she would be if she were that mouse. Cringing at the thought, and still uncertain about whether someone was watching her or not, Swanfeather decided to clear her mind from it and ran, her tiny paws thumping on the cold earth ground.

. . .

Swanfeather finally reached the flowing stream that told her that the WaterClan camp was not far away. She just kept on running, ignoring the fast _thump, thump, thump _of her heartbeat as she just raced through the trees. She realized she was in full panic mode. Her adrenaline was pounding, and she didn't know why she was this scared.

Swanfeather stopped, her ears pointing straight up as a haunting familiar voice beckoned to her, calling her name. Swanfeather turned around, seeing a glaring Icefoot at her, his icy blue gaze kept firmly on her pale green ones.

Swanfeather could feel her paws itching to run, but something told her to stop and see whatever Icefoot planned on doing to her. His malevolent eyes glimmered as Swanfeather was in some kind of trance, coming closer to him with every breath she took. For all she knew, it might be her last.

_Swanpaw raced after Icepaw, her tail flicking in a taunt. "Bet you can't catch me!" she lightly teased, her eyes a playful glint._

_Icekit growled playfully. "It's on," he meowed, then raced with Swankit, the two kits laughing as leaves stuck to both of their white pelts._

Swanfeather wished for the day when everything was simple, just two kits playing and basking in the sun. When they became apprentice, just about to become warriors, though, everything got complicated.

_Swanpaw looked at Breezepaw's gentle amber eyes, always looking at hers. She purred, knowing that he was the right cat for her. But she felt Icepaw too, his gaze boring into hers._

_Swanpaw turned at Icepaw. Seeing so much hurt in his gaze, she backed away a bit._

"_I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but seeing you eyeing that _other _apprentice over there, who cares, really?" Icepaw meowed, his tone filled with sorrow. Swanpaw was so taken aback by his hurt, and she had no idea how far this would go. _

_When it was time for their ceremony, the Clan cheered as Breezefur, Swanfeather and Icefoot were named. But Icefoot didn't look happy at all. He was looking down at his paws, his ears drooped and his eyes glum. Swanfeather felt so bad for hurting him. When she glanced at Icefoot, he looked away, and Swanfeather didn't know what to do._

_But she knew one thing._

_Icefoot would never be the same again._

Swanfeather feared that day, that day that Icefoot would come, his hunger for revenge increasing more and more until it just burst and he couldn't contain himself anymore. Swanfeather gulped, closing her eyes, so that she will be unable to see what Icefoot would do to her.

"I've been waiting for this all day long," Icefoot snarled. Swanfeather heard his claws unsheathing, and she felt this sort of churning in her stomach.

"I'm really sorry, Icefoot. Please forgive me! I have unborn kits here, and please, I just want to see them thrive." Swanfeather pleaded, collapsing at her side and tears pouring from her eyes.

Icefoot just glared at her. "It's too late," he sneered before slashing his claws at her back and throat and pushing her into the stream.

Swanfeather managed to yell, "_Help!_" before plummeting down the water.

She felt icy claws rake down her spine, this time harder, but she knew it was just imagination and she was just hallucinating. Blind in an instant, she swam helplessly but couldn't because she knew her kits weighed her down. She was sinking, both emotionally and physically. The pain was too much to bear. She desperately tried to get her head up, but she couldn't, just couldn't. She felt like the burden of all StarClan was on her back.

She could hear voices, each of Icefoot's hurt mew, Her tiny kits crying desperately as they tried to see the real world, her mate calling to her, trying to wake her up, and her leader, bowing his head in defeat. She knew they were all just in her head, but the terrible things might become true, and Swanfeather gave up trying to swim.

Swanfeather couldn't take it anymore, she just blacked out. She swore she could hear yowls of cats fighting but she couldn't' make it out before dizziness overcame her in an instant.

. . .

Swanfeather opened her eyes, startled, expecting to see a bunch of starry cats waiting for her. But, no, there was the medicine cat, Roseberry, and a blurry dark gray shape that she couldn't make out. Swanfeather instinctively started coughing, spitting out a mixture of crimson and watery blue liquids. She gasped at the sight of her own blood mixed with water, and started to wail.

Roseberry seemed to calm her down, putting some black, tiny seeds in her mouth. "It's okay. Now eat these," she murmured gently, stirring warmth and life into Swanfeather's tired and fragile seemed to glow, and Swanfeather felt much better, purring.

But then a terrifying pain consumed Swanfeather's body, and she started to gasp in shock, writhing and screaming. Roseberry looked at her in confusion. "Am..I…having…my kits?" Swanfeather managed to say before rolling in pain again.

Roseberry shook her head. "N-no. Your kits are due in two moons!" she too started panicking.

Swanfeather gasped as a tiny bundle fell onto the floor. "Then…HOW COME I'M HAVING MY KITS?" screamed Swanfeather as the tiny kit started squirming. Another wave of pain consumed her body and she started screaming and gasping for breath.

Roseberry started to snap out of the daze she was having then meowed, "I'll help you!" she then got some borage leaves and instructed Swanfeather to eat some of them.

Swanfeather obeyed when another jolt of pain went through her body. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, three tiny bundles fell on the floor. They were four in total.

Roseberry began gently nipping the sac and showing Swanfeather her kits. "What I still can't get is how these kits were born." She meowed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly she gasped and immediately fell down as if an imaginary wound gripped her belly and sliced it. Her flanks were heaving, and Swanfeather was wondering what in StarClan's name happened to the poor medicine cat.

"What is it?" Swanfeather asked though she didn't really want to know.

"It was…a sign…from StarClan…" Roseberry breathed, her green eyes wide. "They said…that…you were,,, your kits….. "

Swanfeather immediately broke down. "Oh StarClan, why?" she yelled.

"Icefoot…this has something to do with Icefoot, right?" murmured Roseberry, concern clouding her gaze.

Swanfeather sighed and told Roseberry all she knew, the cream colored she-cat thinking thoughtfully.

Roseberry looked at Swanfeather, not taking her gaze off of her. "Your kits then… have been disabled," she whispered.

Swanfeather wailed, hurt hurt and hurt. All she could think of.

When she looked outside, the sun was setting and the stars were beginning to shine. But Swanfeather gazed coldly at them.

"How _could _you?" she yelled as loud as she could. The stars did not reply. But soon, they came down, hundreds of them, all murmuring words of comfort and encouragement to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Swanfeather looked at them and gapsed in shock as her sister, Appletail, came over to her.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be with you," she whispered, sending strength into Swanfeather.

She blinked at her sister. "Thank you." her voice was softer than a whisper. Appletail blinked fondly at her, her yellow eyes shining until all of them were gone. They seemed like they were still there, and Swanfeather closed her eyes, cherishing the moment.

She felt renewed—strong and secure. She would face the mangy warriors who dared try to harm her kits, and teach them a lesson when they made fun of her. This was a test—a test of how she could manage her kits being disabled. All a test. But Swanfeather smiled, feeling confident and strongly protective of her kits because this is one of the many trials she would face, and though she was sinking, she finally managed to get her head out of the water.

And with that, she turned back to the medicine den to see her kits and let them suckle at her belly.

**AN: So it's late now, and time for me to go to sleep and…remember, you'll get a plushie if you just press that button down there. It's not that hard…**

**And yes, she gave birth at the medicine den because, you know. I know she had to go to the nursery, but she had no time for that.**

**Ah okay. First one to review gets um, five different plushies?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello there! Again. :P Anyway, for Crystal, you get any plushie/s of your choice! *****claps hands***** Thanks for reviewing! :D**

_**Father**_

"Mom! Mom!" Splashkit yelled, his voice vibrating with excitement and his paws pattering impatiently on the ground.

"Yes, dear?" Poppyflower asked, her tortoiseshell head sticking from under the bramble bush where the nursery was.

"Can you please tell me who my dad is?" Splashkit meowed, his tail lashing furiously with excitement.

And that's when Poppyflower winced. Her tail and ears drooped. "What's wrong?" Splashkit asked, confused.

She sighed. "I—I can't tell you," she stammered. "You'll…you'll just have to find out on your own, okay, sweetheart?"

Splashkit immediately felt more curious and he started running around in cirlces. "But I want to know _now_!" he whined.

Poppyflower gently stretched out her long tail and caressed it across Splashkit's back. "You'll know when you're old enough," she purred, her green eyes filled with love and warmth.

Splashkit sighed. "Oh fine," he groaned. When he caught his mother's eye, through all that love and warmth, it carried a hint of fear. _For what? _Splashkit wondered.

And that thought never left him until the day he became a warrior.

. . .

Splashclaw sniffed the air for any prey scent, his powerful shoulders gleaming in the sunlight from a canopy of trees.

Suddenly his ears pricked up. The fattest vole he had ever seen was right there, looking around. _This is going to be an easy catch,_ Splashclaw thought as he leaped, claws unsheathed and ears flattened.

But suddenly he bumped into something furry. Coughing up a ball of his white fur and someone else's gray fur, he found himself staring up at a tall gray tom with broad shoulders and a long tail. His amber eyes stared into Splashclaw's green ones, filled with hate.

"What are you doing here on our part of the territory?" he snarled.

Splashclaw gasped. "I know you," he whispered. "You're that mangy crow food pelt that killed my brothers! Seriously! Why can't you be just less cranky and shape up a little bit!" A flashback instantly appeared in his mind.

_Splashpaw jumped in the pool along with is two other brothers, Redpaw and Cloudpaw. The water felt cold beneath their paws, and they were enjoying it, savoring the freshness they felt. Out of the corner of his eye, Splashclaw thought he saw a pair of amber glinting at them._

_Splashpaw immediately stood up, looking for which pair of amber that was. "Guys, I hear something," Splashpaw whispered, his whole body trembling and his lips quivering._

"_Don't be such a chicken! Come and join us!" Redpaw meowed, his fur fluffed up with water. He wriggled himself, and unfortunately Cloudpaw was already dripping. Redpaw laughed and the two kept on playing._

"_No guys seriously, _listen_!" Splashpaw was in full panic mode now. "Who's there?" he snalred. That snarl turned out to be a tiny squeak._

_That voice seemed to laugh. "I came here for you," he meowed, stretching out his claws which immediately came on Splashpaw. _

_Suddenly, a blur of red streaked and more scarlet liquids came. Splashpaw gasped in shock. His brother lay motionless, blood trickling from his mouth._

_The gray tom leaped again, this time on Cloudpaw. Splashpaw held onto his back, his tail lashing as the gray tom bit onto Cloudpaw's neck, hard. Splashpaw tried to help, but he was blocked since the tall figure was just so, well, tall. _

"_Now it's your turn," he laughed, taking careful aim. Splashpaw squinted his eyes shut, ready to go to StarClan. When he heard a call of cats coming over to help him, Splashpaw heaved a sigh of relief. He knew he was safe._

"_This isn't the end of it, kit," the gray tom sneered. "You'd better be prepared." Then he dashed off._

"A tiny little kit can't tell me what to do," he growled, unsheathing his long, long claws, tearing up the tiny bits of green grass and digging onto the muddy earth, distracting Splashclaw from his flashback. He pounced on Splashclaw. Splashclaw was shocked as he ripped out his fur. Splashclaw didn't know what to do. All he felt was pain, and then he blacked out.

The last thing he heard was a voice saying, "I know who your father is."

. . .

…_Where am I? _Splashclaw thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some herbs, and he knew right away he was in the medicine den. Making sure nobody saw, he dashed as fast as he can, ignoring the pain in his muscles and the cry of the medicine cat to tell him to stop. Splashclaw _had_ to find out who his father was, he just _had_ to.

As soon as he saw the gray tom with amber eyes hunting greedily on his territory, Splashclaw snarled and pinned the gray tom down, ripping tons of fur so ferociously that Splashclaw didn't know who he was.

"S_peak for yourself!_" he hissed. "Who's my father? _Who is it?_"

"You wouldn't want to know." He heaved himself up to his paws.

"Come on! You cranky fox dunging flea pelt speak for yourself!" Splashclaw growled. He just kept on growling, the fur on his neck bristling and his tail lashing. He probably would've been called Lashingtail since his tail lashes all the time.

Splashclaw felt numb when the gray tom said those words. "_I am your father…_"

"No. No. Nooo!" Splashclaw ran, tripping on brambles, muscles searing with pain, thorns on his pelt. He didn't care. Rain was falling now, soaking his pelt. He suddenly tripped on something furry. A gray tail. He didn't want to listen, he just kept on running.

That nightmare never seemed to end.

. . .

Splashclaw felt numb. Numb everywhere. His body was shaking furiously and his tail was lashing, as always. Life just somehow went wrong, all wrong. Those images of the gray tom ripping his brothers' throat was too much to bear. Splashclaw felt like he was the one whose throat was getting ripped open. But not literally.

Splashclaw sighed and curled up. But he still couldn't sleep because of the gray tom's laugh, which made him writhe around. It was if he was trapped in warm, sticky red liquid.

_Help! _He cried out, but no one seemed to hear him.

. . .

When Splashclaw woke up, he saw that gray tom, the same one who killed his brothers. "Yes?" he sneered, anger and hatred filling himself instantly. Such a bundle of emotions, emotions that he never blurted out. "What are you doing on my territory?"

"Lionstar gave me access to go in your Clan," the gray tom meowed curtly.

"Well Sunstar never told me about this, so I suggest you leave, _father,_" Splashclaw spat out that word as if it were a curse.

His so called father sighed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," the gray tom meowed, his eyes pleading.

"F-For what?" Splashclaw was puzzled.

"For doing all this to you. I really do care for your brothers it's just…I got mad at your mother that I threatened her to ..to kill your brothers." This time he had a genuine look on his face now. "And…I constantly abused your mother. I let my temper get the best of me. Will…will you forgive me?"

Instantly Splashclaw got up. "What do you want from me? Get away from me, you pesky tom! You killed my brothers! Do you know how much they meant to me?"

"I know, and I'm really sorry. _Really _sorry. Just please, forgive me. Just this once. Please." The gray tom pleaded. Splashclaw just looked down on him coldly. He wanted to stay mad. He didn't want to forgive the gray tom. But instead, all he croaked was, "I'll think about it."

The gray tom sighed, ears and tail drooping. "Fine." Then he went back to his own Clan.

Splashclaw felt weak. He thought toms were supposed to be strong, but all he wanted to do was stay with Poppyflower. He went off to the elders' den.

The old tortoiseshell with her warm amber eyes turned into puzzled amber ones when she found out Splashclaw was here. "Yes?" she asked.

"I found out who my father is," Splashclaw meowed, giving no emotions and his paws shifting.

Poppyflower sighed. "This is what I've feared all along. But…you just have to accept that he is," she meowed, covering Splashclaw with licks as if he were a kit.

"And…there's one more thing," Splashclaw admitted.

"What?" Poppyflower asked.

"He…he asked me to forgive him, but I just don't know." Splashclaw turned his head away from his mother.

"Well, maybe you should. It will mend your relationship with your father, you know," his mother meowed, filled with such concern.

"But…why would my father be from LeafClan, and not from WaterClan? Why…why would you do this?" Splashclaw asked.

"I'm sorry." Poppyflower bowed her head, ashamed with guilt. "But…I just couldn't help it. I've realized I've made a terrible mistake. But, you can forgive him. Just believe, and you can somehow make it up to him."

Splashclaw sighed. "Fine," he meowed, then stalked out of the elder's den, his tail and head held high.

. . .

Splashclaw was aware that weird looks were on him, but he didn't care. He had to see his father.

"Splashclaw, what are you doing here?" his father asked.

"Father, would…would you like to go hunting with me? You know, a father and son thing," Splashclaw asked.

There were gasps from the Clan. "A half-Clan! He's not worthy," a small brown and gold tabby sneered, dark green eyes shining.

"Be quiet! As you know, I was half-Clan too," Lionstar shouted, not afraid to reveal that secret. There were even more gasps but Lionstar ignored it. "You may go," he meowed. Splashclaw grinned, and let the gray tom take the lead.

As Splashclaw tasted the fresh newleaf air, he let it overtake him, filling every part of him, from his nose to his tail-tip.

Seeing the gray tom was silent but content, Splashclaw asked him, "Would you like to race?"

"Sure," his father purred, and they sped off.

While racing, Splashclaw forgot to ask one thing. "What's your name?"

"Graysplash," he answered, purring.

"I like that name," Splashclaw meowed, muffled by the pattering of father and son's paws and the adrelanine of the race.

**AN: Whew! That was long. So anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: GAH! I am so so sorry for not updating sooner! I promise with all my heart to update sooner! D: PROMISE! **

**Crystal: Thank you so much for all the compliments and reviewing every single chapter of my failed writing! Have a Swanfeather plushie!**

**Sierra: Thank you for the edits! Finally I get some CC! And I know, Star wars dejavu huh? *****hands Splashclaw plushie* Yeah, I get the idea that they made up too easily. Guess I forgot to put the part of Graysplash thinking about it? By the way, what is SOPA and PIPA? I found the poll, and I didn't know what it meant.**

_**Exploit**_

The silver tom ran, blood staining the white streaks on his silver fur and big blue eyes wide with fear. He recalled what happened back then…

"_I don't know you anymore! Why did you kill the deputy?" his best friend cried, tears filling her eyes instantly. "I trusted you, Windpaw!" she whispered. There was so much agony and distress in her voice, and Windpaw couldn't help flinching._

"_I never did. I never murdered anyone, Leafpaw!" Windpaw roared across the howling wind._

_Leafpaw just shook her head and scurried off, her light brown pelt gone almost instantly. Windpaw sighed, and just started walking around to no such place. _What's the point, anyway? _He thought bitterly. He didn't notice where he was going until he bumped into something golden. He gulped as the leader's hard amber eyes turned on him._

"_Why did you do that?" he snarled with such fury._

"_I didn't do it, Lionstar! You do believe me, don't you?" Windpaw whimpered, his eyes never containing such fright._

_Lionstar's expression didn't change. "From this day on, you are banished from this Clan, TreeClan!" he roared._

"_But…" Windpaw stammered, ears flattened and fur bristling with worry._

"Now_!" screamed Lionstar._

_Windpaw ran. He just ran. Every breath he took caused an amount of tormenting pain to his muscles. He didn't do it. He really did! It was all because of Snakepaw, that mouse-brain. _He _was the one who did it, and he was the one that blamed Windpaw. He didn't have anything to do with killing the deputy! He thought Snakepaw was his friend! He thought… _

_So many thoughts churning in his head, he didn't realize that the sky began to darken, causing droplets of cold water to fall right on Windpaw's nose. He shook it off, still traumatized by that moment._

Windpaw snapped back to reality when an owl hooted nearby. It was getting pretty late. Windpaw looked around, his mind racing until he finally found a warm and comfortable spot to sleep in. Sighing, he curled his tail over his nose and wandered what it would be like if he weren't banished from his own Clan.

_Windpaw felt a thin sort of branch scratching him. Glancing, he spotted a tabby tom._

_Out of bleary eyes, he asked who he was._

"_I am here to help you. I have also been exiled from my Clan, and I'm here to help you become the greatest warrior you can ever be," he meowed, voice cool and even._

"_What's your name?" Windpaw demanded. He wasn't going to believe the tabby that easily._

"_I am Branchpelt, but I'm not a warrior anymore. You can just call me Branch." The trees rustled and a cold breeze blew at Windpaw's face._

"_I know how it feels for you to be exiled by the Clan. I felt the pain and rejection too. So, if you join me, maybe we could learn how it feels to relate to each other. Like a bond," Branch continued. _

_Windpaw hesitated for a second. Was he really going to believe this guy? But his amber eyes showed nothing but concern, and Windpaw considered it. "Okay," he meowed, taking a step forward. "What is it you want me to do?"_

"_To get revenge," he whispered, eyes blazing. _

Windpaw eyed his Clan, his tail flicking and his eyes filled with hatred. He was ready, all moves prepared and taught well by Branch. He was so going to kill Snakepaw and all his other Clanmates. Even…_Leafpaw_.

Windpaw shook his head. She wasn't his friend anymore. He was going to kill everyone else in the Clan. No mercy.

Windpaw flinched as a cat came out. He let out a low growl as he realized it was Snakepaw. Flexing his claws, Windpaw pounced on Snakepaw.

"What the—" Snakepaw was caught off guard as he felt hard claws pushing down his throat. He made a gurgling sound and went limp, blood gushing from his throat. Windpaw smiled evilly. Now, onto his next target.

…

Windpaw was pleased with his work as another cat fell limp in his paws. He had killed three cats so far, and he was doing great progress.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Turning around, he spotted the pretty light brown she-cat he had once loved. Now all he wanted to do was rip her precious little throat out. She didn't believe him, and she never will.

He pounced on Leafpaw, pinning her down with his sharp claws. She tried to squirm, but Windpaw was much too big and muscular to let her go.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Windpaw…"

"I'm not Windpaw anymore!" he snarled, unable to see the hurt in Leafpaw's eyes like he once did. "I've changed…"

Leafpaw's eyes widened in horror as he was about to slam his claws down her throat. Opening his eyes, for just a split second, he found Leafpaw's green eyes staring at him. He lost all of control and stopped in midair. _How could I do this,_ he thought. _I can't kill her…_

Windpaw let his muscles loosen, still staring at Leafpaw. "I…I…" For once, he was lost for words.

"I'll take you to where Branch is," he finally meowed, still trembling. Leafpaw nodded, too scared to say anything at all.

Picking her by the scruff gently, he led her to his usual meeting place with Branch. As he padded cautiously, he recognized all the scents, all the trees. They seemed like home to him.

He released her scruff, sniffing scents of Branch. Suddenly, a strong scent came so sudden that Windpaw fell, exposing his belly.

"What is this? I thought you were going to kill her!" Branch snarled, his normal yellow eyes glowing a blood red.

"I…I couldn't…" Windpaw stammered like the usual kit he was.

"I can't believe you!" he roared.

"I'm sorry!" Windpaw cried.

Branch shook his head. "I'm afraid I will have to kill you and your precious little girlfriend," he sneered. With that, he lunged.

"NO!" Leafpaw screamed. She sunk her teeth into Windpaw's tail, dragging him away from Branch's open claws. He hissed and tried to pounce again.

Windpaw dodged the blow, which might have been a fatal attack. Windpaw checked on Leafpaw, whose eyes were wide. She was shaking everywhere, ears flattened and neck fur bristling furiously.

Before he knew it, Branch's teeth fastened around his ear, making him yowl. Branch didn't let go, new fresh blood gushing out from Windpaw's ear. Moving his head furiously, Windpaw tried to take away the pain. In one loud _snap,_ Branch let go of his ear, sending Windpaw flying backwards and yowling as loud as he could. Branch smirked, content with his work, moving on to the shivering brown she-cat.

The moon shone brightly, casting light directly at Leafpaw's scared face. Branch, taking a step forward, began to claw at her belly. Leafpaw dodged, a half inch from getting hit. Windpaw raced to her side, hoping for Branch to stop. Branch hissed, pushed Windpaw easily, and dug both claws directly on Leafpaw's stomach. She yowled and squirmed, wriggling as hard as she can. Windpaw, still dazed from the attack, saw her squirming. He immediately panicked and sent a blow on Branch's cheek. That gave him time for him and Leafpaw to run.

Hurriedly grabbing Leafpaw's scruff, he made it to the exit, a bunch of nasty-looking sharp thorns, since he knew it so well.

Ignoring Branch's roar, Windpaw burst out of the thorn tunnel, not even glancing back as his paws pattered on the uneven ground.

The slope eventually went down, making Windpaw run even faster. "Let go off me!" Leafpaw screamed out of fright. Immediately Windpaw put her down, scampering like a mad mouse. Finally they reached an old cave, big for around two or three cats. Windpaw quickly shoved Leafpaw into it and hid.

It was damp, and soon it started raining. It smelled of fresh moss and moist rocks. Windpaw wrinkled his nose at the scent since he wasn't used to those icky RiverClan scents. Leafpaw did the same too, ears flattened.

Suddenly Windpaw heard a sound. He stood still as a rock, aware of Branch's pawsteps. "Are they in there?" He heard Branch mutter. But all Branch smelled was icky bits of moss and goo, so they obviously wouldn't hide in such a cave. Shrugging, Branch headed towards another cave. Sighing with relief, Windpaw padded to Leafpaw's side.

Suddenly, a red ball of fur pinned Windpaw to the ground. _A fox! _Windpaw gasped. Foxes were very deadly, especially when you were wandering in uncommon territory with your friend as scared as a mouse being hunted.

Struggling, Windpaw tried to kick the fox's belly with his powerful hind legs, but the fox remained still, eyes gleaming hungrily for prey.

It first bit into Windpaw's shoulder, making him cry out. Leafpaw, rushing to Windpaw's side, batted the fox away feebly with her small brown paws. The fox mildly pushed her, sending her towering.

_Come on Leafpaw. You have to save your friend._ Aiming for its throat, Leafpaw let out another battle cry, running as fast as she could, adrenaline running in her veins. Then, she pounced.

For a split second, Windpaw took a look at Leafpaw's expression. Her leaf green eyes were filled with determination, stress, fatigue, and hate. Windpaw stared admiringly at her. This wasn't the shy, timid Leafpaw anymore. This was fast, athletic Leafpaw. That kind of Leafpaw he was looking for in her was here.

Leafpaw landed on the fox's back, clawing like she never did, showing no mercy as the fox roared. Sinking her teeth into its throat, she never let go until its struggles grew weaker and weaker. Finally, it stopped, and Leafpaw gazed at the limp body.

Panting for breath, she collapsed out of fatigue. Windpaw stared at Leafpaw. She had lost so much blood at that time. Whimpering, he pushed his nose into her fur.

"I'm…fine. I'm gonna be fine, Windpaw," she breathed.

"Yes you are," Windpaw meowed determinedly.

Scrambling out, he looked for any traces of cat scent. His ears pricked and his eyes grew wide when he smelled a cat scent—a familiar scent. _L-Lionstar?_

"Windpaw?" Lionstar murmured. "Could it….be?"

Windpaw gulped, ready for his consequence. Looking up, he was prepared to see Lionstar with claws unsheathed, tail lashing and eyes glaring.

But instead, Lionstar's eyes were filled with joy. "Windpaw, I…I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't kill Echoflight, I knew you wouldn't."

Windpaw stared at Lionstar, confused.

"When we found Echoflight's body, we also found a tuft of fur that was in between her claws. It was a tuft of dark brown fur—Snakepaw's. He denied it all he did, but it carried his scent—so he was exiled," Lionstar explained. "I apologize for accusing you. You just seemed to be the one to murder her after you went to the lake. It was Snakepaw who murdered her, and, for what reason? He told us something about his dad being the better deputy, but…he's gone now. So, I ask this: Will you be part of my Clan again?"

Windpaw found himself nodding madly. "And….take Leafpaw with you too."

Lionstar gasped. "Leafpaw? She's with you? She's alive?"

"Yes," Windpaw meowed. "But about to die. Hurry and get her back to the Clans!"

Lionstar beckoned with his tail for other warriors to carry Leafpaw's body. Windpaw hoped that she would live. His last hope…

. . .line break

"Is she gonna live?" Windpaw asked Lightbreeze, the medicine cat apprentice.

"Hmm…she lost a lot of blood, and collapsed from fatigue because of her wounds, but…" Lightbreeze paused before looking at Leafpaw, sleeping soundly. "She's going ot live."

WIndpaw's eyes widened with joy, and couldn't resist purring. Lightbreeze glanced at him happily. _She's gonna make it! She's gonna be a warrior! _Windpaw purred to himself, happily warming himself in the sunshine. _I knew you could do it, Leafpaw._

Line break~ 

"I, Lionstar, leader of TreeClan, call my ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Windpaw, Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the Clans, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Leafpaw and Windpaw meowed in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give each of you your warrior names. Windpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Windfrost. Leafpaw, form this moment you shall be known as Leafheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we accept you as full warriors."

Overjoyed, Windfrost and Leafheart vowed in respwct, licked the leader's shoulder, and went down the hill as the Clan cheered their names.

Windfrost looked up to nothing in particular, smiled, and thought of two words: _Thank you._

**AN" BAH! Stupid ending. I promise there will be no bittersweet stupid endings like this. It's going to be tons more fun without these stupid one-shots! barfs at stupid work Anyways, same as always, review and you guys will get plushies! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! You'd probably see me updating more often since it's…. ****drumroll**** SCHOOL BREAK! *****throws confetti***** Erm. Enough awkwardness.**

**CrystalshadowxStormleaf: Thank you! :3 Thanks for keeping up with the consecutive reviewing! ;D *****hands cookie and plushie of your choice*******

**miss tangerineleaf: Thanks! And yeah, I'll write another one-shot about Swanfeather somewhere. :3 Thank you for reviewing, and the encouragements! *passes a plushie of your choice and a cookie***

_**Boredom**_

Drip. Drip. Drip. The pitter patter of raindrops could be heard, which annoyed Amberkit to no end. Groaning, she padded wearily to where her mother was sitting.

Flameheart was staring at the cloudy, gray sky. She turned when she spotted a soaked Amberkit come in, her green-yellow eyes blank. "Mom," she groaned. "Can I sleep."

Flameheart sighed. "Sure, darling," she meowed. "But you're _soaked!_ Let's get you all dry first."

"That's the problem!" Amberkit whined. "I hate the rain! What good does it bring to us! It just soaks our new, dried, groomed fur and …and….it just thinks it can ruin everything!"

"Hush, dear," Flameheart murmured. "It isn't all bad. Sometimes we just have to relax once in a while and enjoy this rain. It could somehow also refresh you."

Amberkit shook her head. "I also wanted to go outside, but…now it's raining." Curling up to a ball beside her mother, she tried to sleep.

Flameheart gazed at her daughter lovingly and continued to stare at the sky.

"The rain is lovely isn't it?" Flameheart 's ears pricked as her mate, Tigerfur, padded into the nursery.

"How's Amberkit?" He asked, a bit worryingly.

"She's fine," Flameheart murmured. "She just couldn't get over the death of her brother." 

"I know it's hard," Tigerfur murmured. "Because I felt like that too."

Flameheart's ears flattened as she remembered Tigerfur's brother. "Brackenclaw…"

"He was a good warrior," Tigerfur defended. "Just…misunderstood by every cat."

"I know…." Flameheart sighed and padded outside. "I'm going for a walk. You wanna come?"

Tigerfur nodded. "Sure." He stared at Amberkit. "Will she be okay?" he pressed.

"Of course she will be," purred Flameheart. "We're just going for a walk, that is all."

Tigerfur hurriedly padded next to Flameheart's side. He pressed against her flank affectionately until they were out of sight. Amberkit wondered why they were going out in such weather, but….oh well. Her parents are themselves.

. . .

Amberkit sighed again as another raindrop landed on her nose. She wriggled it off, frustrated that the nursery den was leaking again. She didn't want her parents to leave, but she decided not to protest since they needed to spend some time off. Padding just beside the nursery entrance, she stared gloomily at the camp. It was cold and quiet, just as she saw feeling.

She did remember the death of Adderkit, which was moons ago. It still left a pang in her heart that gnawed at her constantly. He was killed by a fox by roaming outside the Clan territory. Amberkit felt guilty that she didn't save him, always having nightmares about him. Other than that, she always had pure boredom inside of her. It seemed that she didn't know what to do with life anymore.

She decided to get some sleep until her parents came back. There was no point in daydreaming, after all. She curled into a tight ball, her eyelids drooping. She finally gave into sleep's call and curled her bushy tail around her nose.

. . .

"Amberkit…Amberkit!"

"What now?" Amberkit groaned, blinking open her eyes. Flameheart was staring at her with another tom, a brown tom she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" asked Amberkit.

"This—" Flameheart flicked her tail to the tom's direction, "-is Pinepaw. He will watch over you while we go to the Gathering."

"What?" Amberkit immediately got on her paws, her fur unintentionally bristling. "But…you always watched over me, Flameheart!" She wasn't used to another cat watching over her. Especially…a _tom_. She even wondered why her mother agreed to go to the Gathering. Flameheart mentioned that the Gathering was just a bunch of useless reports, and as a mother she would do anything to protect her one and only kit.

"What's going on?" Amberkit's father appeared unexpectedly.

"Amberkit's just questioning why I'm going to the Gathering now," Flameheart replied, not even sparing a glance at Tigerfur.

Tigerfur purred. "Something important is going to happen, and Flameheart wants to see all the commotion for once," he explained. "Ready to go?" He turned to Flameheart.

"yes," she mewed, confidence radiating from her pelt.

Amberkit sighed. "Bye," she managed to squeak. Pinepaw looked at her in amusement, and she felt her pelt growing hot with embarrassment. _I'm almost an apprentice! I'm five moons old! _She thought indignantly.

Her parents shot her a loving glance before their tail-tips disappeared from the thick undergrowth that surrounded the nursery entrance.

Pinepaw glanced at her. Amberkit blinked. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Sleep." Amberkit didn't want to play; she just wanted to be alone. She thought she heard Pinepaw sigh as she "pretend slept".

"I know you're not sleeping," he mewed.

Amberkit blinked again. How did he know?

"I do know that you're very…erm…uncomfortable with me, Amberkit, but at least give me a try," he continued.

Amberkit groaned and turned to glare at him. "I could take care of myself. I don't need a _babysitter_." She spat that last word out as if it were some filthy piece of fox-dung. "Besides, I'm almost six moons old. I'm about to be apprenticed."

"But you're not an apprentice _yet_," Pinepaw pointed out, an edge to his tone.

"I know, but I'm _almost _an apprentice." There was a hint of snarl in Amberkit's tone. She didn't like this tom one bit.

Pinepaw sighed. "Alright. There's no point in talking to you. I'll just sit here, doing nothing." He padded over to the opposite side and sat, his ears pricked.

Amberkit sighed. She really did want to do something fun, but there was something about Pinepaw that made her feel so….suspicious. She wanted to run with _Flameheart_, not this so-called _Pinepaw_. Glancing at him for a few heartbeats, Amberkit couldn't take anymore the boredom that was pounding noisily in her ears.

"Fine," she muttered.

Pinepaw's ears perked. "What?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Amberkit glanced at him. "I'm coming." His eyes gleamed with victory as he led her way outside. At this point, the moon was shining brightly, turning the tips of Amberkit's fur into silver.

"I'm not sure what you want to play," he murmured after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with something so stupid that it will kill my brother," I muttered, tail lashing.

Pinepaw turned around."Hey." His voice turned out to sound much, much softer than usual. "Is that why you never go out to play with the other kits?"

Amberkit's ears perked up. "How did you know that?" She wondered if he secretly was a stalker, but shook away that thought.

"I've been watching you more than you think," Pinepaw answered. It sounded like there was no emotion at all. "And that's why I'm trying to cheer you up," he finished, standing on a protruding gray rock and posing like a hero.

Amberkit suddenly let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I guess so." She bunched her muscles and started to leap. Pinepaw was caught off guard and they tussled for a moment before Amberkit pinned him down, laughing victoriously. For a moment she pretended this was her brother she was play-fighting, since she always wanted to play-fight with him. Another pang shook her, and Amberkit placed her paws back on the ground shakily.

Seeing the widening of her eyes, Pinepaw stiffened and got back on all four paws. "Is something wrong, Amberkit?"

Amberkit shook her head and sighed. "Nothing's wrong," she murmured, though Pinepaw didn't look too convinced. This was an opportunity for Amberkit to pounce on him again, nipping his tail and clawing his back fur with her tiny, but growing unsheathed claws.

"Ow!" Pinepaw pretended to sound defeated. "I'm being beaten by a kit! Ow! Ow!" By this point, Amberkit was going a little too far with her biting and clawing, imagining that this was Nettlekit's murderer, and before she knew it, an elder peered from her den made from a few golden leaves and brambles.

"Who's making all this racket?" Her skinny frame showed with clumps of matted gray fur stuck to it. Her green eyes were annoyed, Amberkit could tell. As the gray cat tried to squint, she gasped in horror at Pinepaw. "Great StarClan, Amberkit! Do you want him to head off to StarClan or something?" She hurriedly rushed to where Pinepaw lay, with a few scratches on his pelt.

"I'm fine," he assured. Amberkit suddenly saw what he did and rusued over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly before rushing to the medicine den.

"Darkleaf! He needs you!" Amberkit called. The named medicine cat raised her head from all of the herbs she was mixing.

"Who?" she asked, the tip of her tail twitching.

Amberkit sighed. "Pinepaw," she replied uncomfortably, her paws shuffling on the sandy floor.

The medicine cat quickly grabbed all the herbs she needed and immediately rushed out to the den. Pinepaw has scratches on them. One nasty wound was on his right shoulder. Amberkit winced at the thought of her doing all that.

She padded shyly to where Pinepaw lay. "Sorry," she whispered. Pinepaw nodded in understanding.

"Who did this?" Darkleaf demanded, eyeing the cats suspiciously.

Amberkit, still looking down, padded slowly to the medicine cat. "I did." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Darkleaf's ears were very sensitive, and her ears pricked.

"Why?" There was more of curiosity in her tone than rage.

Amberkit opened her mouth to speak before Pinepaw interrupted her. "Why ask all these questions? She was just playing with me," the dark brown apprentice defended.

Amberkit shot a grateful glance at him. "Yeah," she meowed weakly.

Darkleaf glared at both of them, then sighed. "I guess you're right," she answered before smearing ointment on where the wounds lay.

Cats gathered out of their dens to see all the commotion. Darkleaf raised her voice so all the cats could hear. "Everybody, go back to your dens. This doesn't involve any of you. Amberkit just got a little too far in play-fighting Pinepaw, that is all." She shot a stren look at Amberkit, who looked away in shame as many eyes of cats surrounded her.

"Go back to your dens now," she ordered, and they reluctantly padded back too their dens.

Darkleaf sighed. "I guess this whole thing is over," she murmured before padding wearily to the medicine den.

It soon left only Pinepaw and Amberkit. "…Pinepaw?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for covering for me."

Pinepaw smiled. "No problem."

Amberkit sighed, still remembering her brother. "What do we do now?"

"Are you cheered up yet?" Pinepaw asked her.

Amberkit murmured, "Yes." And, yet again, Pinepaw was taken by surprise as she pinned him down. "Will you surrender?" she asked.

"No way," Pinepaw purred as they tussled.

And Amberkit had never felt this happy in days.

**A/N: SO TIRED DUDE. So tired.**

**Anyways, review, as always, people. And by the way, this is not PineXAmber. They're just friends, mmkay? Okay. PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there, dears. How you guys doing? ;) Sorry I didn't update that fast, our keyboard died, (yes, it's wireless) and it took a while for us to replace the batteries. Anyways enough rambling, onto review answers!**

**Violeteyes of ThunderClan: Thank you for reviewing! And yes, Pine and Amber are pretty cute, no? XD Thanks once again! *****tosses Flameheart plushie*******

**Isi Writer: Oh my gosh. Descriptive detail? Thank you, that's too kind of you. And I probably will update faster, since I have my break. Thanks again! *****tosses Pineshade plushie*******

**Hazelnose: Thanks! :D And yes, Pine and Amber do have some sort of bromance going on. I miiight mention them in another one-shot, so stay tuned. ;) *tosses Amberkit plushie***

**ponyiowa: Yup, they did. I couldn't just let them die again. XD Thankies for reviewing! :D *tosses Tigerfur plushie***

**Willowstream: Wow. Thanks so much~ I promise you I will keep writing these things, theyre so fun to write. Epic compliments, by the way. *hands a Brackenclaw plushie***

**Now, for this one-shot, the theme is…**

_**Art of Conversation**_

"You'll never become a warrior."

"It's too late."

"You should stop hoping. There's no point, anyway."

Those voices filled her ears, her every thought. Those comments were all she thought about now. Little did she know that her mentor was yelling at her to stop pacing around anxiously. But she couldn't hear him at all. His voice seemed far and distant, unlike the burning sounds of all their taunts, crashing down on her, torturing her, leaving her in agony. She felt like long, claws raked down her belly, making her pelt soaked with blood. She was drowned in the agony that she couldn't think straight anymore. No, nothing made her think straight. Nothing…

"_Bluepaw! _Snap out of it!" Finally, it came dawning on her, her mentor's sharp voice stinging her ears. Dazed, her one hind paw accidentally stumbled on a rock. Sharp pain shot up her leg, and she yelped as she bumped into a stern-looking Rainpelt.

"I _said _to stop overreacting and _focus_. You're never going to be a warrior if all you do is pace around like some crazed cat maniac." Bluepaw heard his tail lashing furiously; his yellow eyes were narrowed and he was still glaring at her furiously. Bluepaw whimpered and flattened her ears. Gentle old Rainpelt was gone for good, and all she saw was the intimidating form of a stern-looking Rainpelt.

"S-Sorry…" Bluepaw managed to choke some words out, but Rainpelt cut her off.

"You should be." Bluepaw thought she saw his eyes soften the tiniest bit, but that feeling was gone as Rainpelt abruptly turned around and started heading to the opposite direction. Sighing, Bluepaw followed unwillingly, immediately forcing her paws to move faster as Rainpelt growled at her to quicken her pace. Bluepaw's paws were pounding against the hard earth and so was the loud beating of her heart as she raced after him.

Bluepaw felt absolutely defeated. Now that her parents were gone, there was only Rainpelt left, and now he turned his back on her too. Bluepaw's eyes glimmered with sadness just thinking about that. Ever since that filthy dog came and bit off her hind leg, she had no one else to look up to…anybody but Rainpelt.

She couldn't become a medicine cat apprentice since Leafheart had already gotten one, Maplepaw. That foxhearted coward did nothing but taunt her, from the time Bluepaw woke up to the time she slept in the medicine den. It was lonely, until Foxstar finally decided to get her back in training again. But Bluepaw didn't seem overjoyed at the thought of it, since everyone commented and sneered at her a week ago. Bluepaw never felt this hurt before. This…this fear. This…rejection. Bluepaw sighed and focused her thoughts on training, though her mind was constantly nagging at her to focus on all the cats' sarcastic comments, so it was hard for Bluepaw to listen to Rainpelt's teaching.

"Bluepaw, show me your hunter's crouch," the sturdy dark gray warrior ordered.

Bluepaw was about to do so before another wave of panic surged through every nerve of her body. She felt, she heard, she smelled, all of her five senses were in reach of the cats' taunts and laughs. She didn't see Rainpelt anymore. All she saw was….Maplepaw, and Berryflower, and Leafheart, and many other cats of BrambleClan, all yowling at her, their voices clear, until it turned into a one voice, but still mingled with all of them: "You'll never make it. Just _give up_."

"No…" Bluepaw's voice trailed off into a whisper. "Stop it!" She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, planting her forepaw accidentally on a small pebble. That pebble seemed to move, to form into a smirking cat—Pebbletail. And…it snapped.

Bluepaw felt rage heating up in her pelt, making her fur rise and making her unsheathe her claws. She thought she heard Rainpelt calling in her confusion, but that probably was her imagination. She wanted to terribly wound these so-called creatures—filthy pieces of fox dung. They don't deserve to be called _cats_. Bluepaw spat out that word, causing bits of saliva to drip from her mouth. Stupid Maplepaw. Stupid Pebbletail. Stupid Leafheart.

Letting out a yowl, Bluepaw lunged for the silhouette of the brown medicine cat apprentice. She struck down on its chest and bit down on her ear hard. She thought she heard the cries of the cat's pain so vividly that her eyes widened in realization that it wasn't Maplepaw she was attacking. Blinking down, she found Rainpelt, his fur horribly matted with blood…and she caused it. All because of visions that weren't even real.

"Rainpelt, I…" Bluepaw had no idea what to say. "Rainpelt, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… I mean…"

Thank StarClan the tom still had a chance to stand up on all four paws, his pelt shaking uncontrollably. "Bluepaw…"

"I'm really sorry, and…" Bluepaw tried to advance towards him, but to her horror, Rainpelt and hissed and smacked her face with his large paw, blood pouring out from where it came from. Bluepaw, letting out deep breaths, just stood there for a moment before running away from Rainpelt. She couldn't bear to see his face anymore.

Her mind was racing. Her head was spinning. She felt her pelt being soaked from the raindrops that only started to fall now, but she didn't care about shelter. There was no point, anymore. She didn't know where to go, where to live, who to trust. _What do I do now?_

Spotting a hole out of the corner of her eye, without a second thought, she miserably crawled into that hole, her broken leg holding her back a bit. Heaving a sigh, Bluepaw looked around. This den wasn't cozy at all. It felt like the air was choking her up and wanting her to suffer from the tightness of the cave. _Well, I suppose this would do. _Letting out another heavy sigh, Bluepaw closed her eyes, not wanting to think of anything else before the sound of the rain pounding against her ears eventually softened, making Bluepaw sleep peacefully.

. . .

"It's…it's… a _cat_!"

"What's a cat doing here? I thought she was our enemy!"

Bluepaw's ear twitched furiously until she let out a groan and stood up, shaking her ruffled pelt, with was sticking in clumps. All kinds of dirt stuck to it, and Bluepaw's nose wrinkled at the stench. Reaching her tongue down to smoothen the sides, she suddenly stopped as she thought she heard….was that muttering?

The source of the sound came from the right. Eyeing it curiously, Bluepaw tried to put one forward, but eventually stopped if this was some kind of trick being played on her. Fur bristling, she yelled, a little bit too loudly, "Who's there?"

The muttering stopped, which made Bluepaw press against the cold, damp, uneven wall of the cave out of fear. Who was coming to get her? Had Rainpelt sent cats to find her, and they did? Bluepaw felt more fear surging through her, and she pressed herself harder against the wall, taking deep breaths now. Her heart was pounding wildly, and, searching frantically for an exit, Bluepaw couldn't find any exit. With a jolt of shock she realized that this wasn't the cave she slept in.

"The question is, why did you come here?" Bluepaw gasped as a _mouse_ came out of the cave, its whiskers twitching and its nose sniffing.

"Great StarClan….I've seen _a mouse talk to me!_" Bluepaw screeched, racing towards the opposite side, but her leg held her down. Yowling in pain, she laid still there, whimpering helplessly. Her eyes widened as she seen more mice come out—much, much more mice this time—eyeing her curiously.

"What do you want with me?" she screamed. This was too crazy.

One mouse, a rather plump mouse indeed, came scurrying with its little paws right to her. "You invaded our territory!" it yelled. At this point Bluepaw was too scared to try to kill these mice. She glanced at her back. It had the same amount of mice as she had in front. She was trapped.

One mouse, looking small enough to be a kit, squeaked loud enough for the apprentice to hear. "Are…are you going to eat us? Momma said cats are dangerous, and—" he was cut off as a rather fierce-looking she-mouse cut him off.

"Hush now, Tiny. If she does, we attack." The mother glared at Bluepaw—at least, she thought it looked like a glare. "You heard it right. We're not afraid of you." Her stare looked challenging, and so did the other mice.

Apparently, one mouse scurried right in front of her, and it stood among the rest. It had gray fur, which hauntingly enough reminded Bluepaw of Rainpelt. She shook the thought away. There was no point in worrying. Bluepaw guessed that this was the leader, judging by the way everyone looked at him with respect. All the mice stiffened, waiting for some kind of signal. Bluepaw unintentionally lashed her tail, her fur bristling, as usual, and her claws unsheathed. If this was a fight, she was ready for it.

The mouse muttered something under its breath, then finally signaled after it seemed like moons, as clear as her mentor's call, "Attack."

In less than a second, Bluepaw was pinned down with, StarClan knows how many, mice. She squealed and squirmed as their tiny teeth nipped her ears of some parts of her legs or any other body part. Letting out a ferocious yowl, Bluepaw managed to shake some mice off, but even more mice came back on that spot, clawing and nipping. Bluepaw had absolutely no fighting skills, so when she bit, she missed, and when she clawed, she either clawed herself or some sort of object that came in her way. After quite a while of fighting, squirming, clawing, and kicking, Bluepaw found out there was no hope at all she was gong to win this fight.

So she did the unthinkable.

She tried to communicate with them.

And it worked.

"Stop! I surrender!" she yowled, her squeaks echoing through the cave walls. Bluepaw 's ears flattened when she realized how loud her voice was. She flexed her claws nervously as the leader gave her one, hard look.

For what seemed like seasons, he finally sighed and ordered his crew to step back from the cat. The leader let out some kind of loud noise, and five of some of his, best mice, from the looks of it, hurried up to him, and they started to plan in hushed mutters. For Bluepaw, of course, it seemed squeaky and high-pitched, but that's because she was much, much bigger than them.

A few seconds after, the leader spoke. "Fine. We will keep you prisoner for a few days, and we will send you back home."

Bluepaw gulped, since she didn't think the leader was going to like what she would say. She sighed, and murmured, "But I don't have a home."

High-pitched mutterings rose in the air, as if rising up to the pointed ceiling. Bluepaw strained her ears to hear some of them.

"She doesn't have a home?"

"So we will keep this cat for forever?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Is this a trick, just so she would eat us right after?"

"Nonsense! She's outnumbered."

Bluepaw sighed. These mice weren't as different as her hostile Clan members. Bluepaw raised her voice so that all of the cats—er, mice—would hear. "If you would keep me prisoner, it's up to you. It's not like I would fight back. It's pointless." Bluepaw lowered her head in defeat, her tail drooping and touching the cold, mossy floor, making her shiver.

The leader padded up to her yet again, bowing his head. "You seem pretty friendly to me," he squeaked. "What is your name, cat?"

"Bluepaw." To her surprise, her voice was calm and smooth, unlike yesterday, the day she almost killed Rainpelt. She felt like that was far, far away now, just another horrible nightmare that wasn't even real.

The mouse nodded. "I am Stone." He did this weird bowing of his head, again, and Bluepaw tilted her head in confusion. Stone's ears twitched in amusement. "It's a thing that we do, when welcoming others."

Bluepaw purred. "I am welcomed already."

. . .

Bluefrost padded up to the mice's fresh-kill pile, dropping about twenty fruits and some leaves, even. The mice started to munch on it happily. Feeling content, Bluefrost grabbed one of the nuts and started munching on it. She became a vegetarian and learned not to hunt squirrels and other kinds of prey anymore. It was hard work, but after moons and moons of living with her little mice friends, it was like she became one of them. Stone even had the courage to name her as a warrior when she explained to him how the system of the warrior code worked.

Now, she knew all the mice by heart, greeting them with friendly greetings, like the normal daily routine she was into.

"Nice catch, Ed!"

"How're you doing, Louise?"

"Glad to see you back, Juliette!"

Bluefrost padded around casually, greeting every mouse she saw. At this point she was used to limping around, and she felt normal and healed once again, thanks to Stone's medicine cat—er, mouse, Petal. She was this little white mouse that was a gentle soul to everyone, and was careful to keep their herbs in the right in her thoughts, Bluefrost thought she heard a squeak coming from the entrance.

Drake, the guard, who was a muscular brown mouse, started to panic. Bluefrost wanted to see all this commotion, and raced to the cave entrance, her leg not giving way as she expertly raced in powerful strides. Until finally she reached the entrance. "Guys. Wait here. I'll go outside."

As Bluefrost burst outside, she felt…different. Like this forest wasn't her home anymore. Pausing and closing her eyes, she let the scent of the forest soothe her. Calm her. It smelled so refreshing, the start of newleaf. It smelled like the grassy green leaves, or the tall, sturdy tress with thin branches that outlined the shining sun, as if it were really made to be placed in the sky. The sound of animals scuttering. They didn't smell tasty to Bluefrost anyway; she thought it was a waste of hunting down animals with all that nasty blood. Everything felt so serene to her, she could just lay down, bask in the sun and purr like a kit…

But…_no._ Bluefrost would find out who was the intruder. She remembered many instances when that intruder was a dog, fox or badger. But she overcame her fear. She wasn't afraid anymore. So why was she panicking when she recognized a familiar scent?

Sniffing around for where the trail went to, the trail abruptly stopped, right with the mixing of her fellow mice's scents. _Oh no…_they were going to hunt them.

Swerving to the left, Bluefrost found…Rainpelt…Rainpelt! Her mentor! She was overjoyed, but at the same time worrying, since he was trying to give the mice a swift bite to the neck. Bluefrost had to do something.

"Stop!" she yelled, tackling the surprised tom who unexpectedly was pinned down.

"What the—_Bluepaw_?" His look was mixed with emotions of shock, confusion, and realization.

"So…you're not dead or something?" he managed to blurt out.

Bluefrost gasped. "What? Dead? And…it's Bluefrost now." She shuffled her paws shyly, waiting for Rainpelt to say something.

"I…I thought you killed yourself after what you've…done to me…" he stammered, trying to get the right words. "I know you were just dealing with some stuff now, and…but, great StarClan, why'd you have to do that to me?" 

Bluefrost apologized quite loudly.

Rainpelt shot her a sympathetic look, and murmured, "Will you come back to the Clan with me?"

Bluefrost hesitated for a moment. Glancing at Rainpelt, then her mice friends, she asked him patiently to wait.

They huddled together for a bit, talking in hushed whispers. Bluefrost didn't think Rainpelt could even hear a word they were saying.

After some moments, Bluefrost glanced back at him, her eyes gleaming with certainty and her head high. "I'm sorry, but…these are my friends. I think like them. I act like them. They were the ones who took me in when those days were so dark…" At the sight of Rainpelt's ears drooping, Bluefrost quickly finished. "I'm really sorry, but I really get to interact with them. Though I could visit my former Clans soon…"

Rainpelt's eyes widened. "Bluepaw…my apprentice…what you're doing with these fellow mice…becoming one of them…that's the art of conversation. No matter what animal you are, friend or foe, the art of conversation could do anything with it."

Bluefrost purred. "Yes." A hint of sadness was gleaming in her tired eyes. "I'll visit you again soon, Rainpelt."

Rainpelt nodded. "Bye…Bluefrost."

As soon as she saw his tail vanish into the undergrowth, Rainpelt was right: The art of conversation could do anything, as long as they understood each other.

**A/N: 3,029 words. Whew~**

**Please, please, please review! It will make my day~ ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there, readers. Some of you might be a little shy to review, but please don't be.**

**I decided to add a little bit of humor in this chappie for a while. Prin Pardus did say it doesn't have to be a specific genre. Oh well, here we go!**

_**Take Your Best Shot**_

Dawnpaw sighed, irritated, as her Mary Sue sister, Angelpaw, tried to flirt with yet _another _tom. Of course, her sister had everything—the looks, the respect, the parents, the attention. Who was Dawnpaw? Just a shy little old soul who never talked to anyone about anything. What was the point in impressing, anyway, when your sister steals the attention greedily like a rabid hyperactive fangirl? Of course, Dawnpaw never knew what a fangirl was, except that day when a female Twoleg came wandering through the forest, squealing in happiness and telling herself she was a fangirl. So Dawnpaw guessed fangirls were supposed to be that crazy.

After a while of constant sighing and groans, Dawnpaw grumpily padded out of her small den to get some fresh air for a while. It's not like she was going to compete with her sister. Angelpaw always beat every single cat in everything, even the great, great Firestar, who prophesied for her to be the leader in a few days. It was a wonder, and everyone gasped in shock, like they didn't even know. Dawnpaw sighed yet again, her shoulders slumping. Sometimes her Clanmates were so mouse-brained.

Spotting a plump vole on the fresh-kill pile, Dawnpaw eyed it hungrily. Looking around to see that her Mary Sue sister wasn't in sight, she quickened her pace, which eventually turned into running. This was going to be the prey she so desperately needed, since Angelpaw got most of it and never even got fat. Dawnpaw snickered at that thought. _That vole's mine mine mine mine mine—_

Her claw was just an inch from snatching that vole until a familiar bundle of white fur landed on it expertly, hooking it delicately with her pretty claws. Her wide, turquoise-golden eyes rested on Dawnpaw, who let out another groan. "Hey! That was mine!"

Angelpaw shrugged, her sleek, long, shiny, white fur glistening in the sunlight. "Sorry. I didn't know you were there." Her golden paws shuffled, as if her perfect, feminine voice would convince Dawnpaw enough to pity her.

"Come on, Angelpaw, I know you're faking it." The cream colored apprentice decided to circle around her sister, who stared around in confusion. Her star pupiled eyes twinkled brightly. "It was mine first, sis. Give me that." Angelpaw gasped as Dawnpaw bit the vole off her claw.

Angelpaw stared at her claw in horror. She could see the tiniest bit of her claw chipped off. "My claw…"

Dawnpaw groaned. "What is it this time? It looks perfect. You're perfect, unlike me." She glanced at her sister curiously. "Say, Angelpaw, what happened to the tom you were…flirting with?"

Angelpaw gasped. _Those gasps are probably all she does, _Dawnpaw thought.

"I wasn't…flirting with him! Reedpaw just seemed like a really nice tom, and I wanted to cheer him up. That's what I was doing." Her fluffy tail lashed ever so slightly, and the pretty pink streaks on her fur blended well. Dawnpaw wondered how in StarClan could Angelpaw ever get a pelt like that.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Angelpaw murmured, "StarClan _did_ ask me what pelt color I wanted, and I really loved pink because it goes with my fur and—"

"So why couldn't I choose my own pelt color?" Dawnpaw's fur bristled; she hated how perfect her sister was.

"Well…" Angelpaw looked down. "I really don't know. StarClan just told me I was special, and I had a great destiny." She squealed at the thought of that. "Oh, I'm sorry…was I troubling you?" she asked when she saw Dawnpaw's face burn with rage.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, not at all, oh-so perfect Mary Sue. I shall bow down and worship you while I eat this vole." And with that, she stalked off to her den, only to be blocked out by a cream colored she-cat with green eyes. It was her mother, Fernwhisker.

"Stop talking trash about Angelpaw and give her that vole. She deserves it," Fernwhisker ordered.

_Deserves what? For flirting with every tom she sees?_ Dawnpaw retorted, but she held her tongue. Her pelt burned with resentment, but she forced her fur to smooth down. It was no good seeing her mother in a state like this, and StarClan knows how long she would keep her temper.

Instead Dawnpaw whimpered and whispered an "Okay," before hurrying over in front of her perfect, sparkly sister and nudging the vole with her nose. "Here you go. Great. Now I have nothing to eat," Dawnpaw mumbled before dashing to her den, not waiting for Angelpaw to answer.

. . .

"D-Dawnpaw?"

The she-cat groaned, half-opening her eyes. "Angelpaw! Why'd you have to wake me up like that?"

The pretty she-cat gasped, clasping her forepaws around her mouth. "D-D-Did I? I'm so sorry! I…I just wanted to ask you something and…I'll be leaving you so that you'll get a good nap." Before Angelpaw could race out of the apprentice's den, Dawnpaw urged, rather loudly, for Angelpaw to come back.

"What is it?" Dawnpaw's voice sounded dead, like she didn't want to live in this Clan. It wasn't her fault she had such a Sue for a sister.

Angelpaw opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it as she thought of what to say. Dawnpaw glared at her. This was taking forever.

"I…I was just wondering…Would you like to play a game—"

"A game? Angelpaw, you know you're going to win!" Dawnpaw hissed, trying not to make her voice so loud that it will wake the other napping apprentices up.

Angelpaw sighed. "I just felt like I haven't spent time with you, enough, Dawnpaw. So now, I propose a game." Dawnpaw's ears pricked. She didn't know Angelpaw cared for her at all.

"Go on," she urged.

Angelpaw hesitated for a bit. "Well…"

"Come _on,_" Dawnpaw snapped.

"I—" Angelpaw was shortly cut off as a handsome, sturdy tom walked in.

His ears flattened and a goofy grin spread across his face as he spotted Angelpaw. "Angelpaw, my love, I will do everything in my power to please you, O Beautiful One." Dawnpaw glared at the tom. His tail was lashing, and his yellow eyes looked dreamy and distant. He continued with his stupid, pointless speech. "I will swim the deepest rivers, and climb the highest mountains for—"

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Dawnpaw interrupted rudely. "Angelpaw was about to tell me something until _you _came in and started doing your stupid speech." Her teeth clenched and her fur bristling, Dawnpaw hated all the toms in the Clans, since all they did was act like that. Reedpaw shot her a dirty glare, padding towards her. Angelpaw realized what he was doing, and interrupted with a loud sigh.

The tip of her tail was flicking ever so slightly. "I wanted to tell Dawnpaw about the game," she answered.

Reedpaw's eyes widened. "Oh yes. The game." Staring firmly at Dawnpaw, he decided to explain for himself. "The one who attracts the most attention wins."

"The _what_?" Dawnpaw screeched. Looking around to see a few glares from her fellow denmates, she bowed her head in shame. "Look, what do you mean, _try to attract more attention_? There's no chance in StarClan that I would win!"

"That's why I wanted you to shine. I'll try my best not to get attention," Angelpaw's eyes sparked with determination. Dawnpaw wasn't so convinced. Squinting hardly, she found it. That gleam in Angelpaw's eyes. It was masked with fake determination, but it was there. Filled with mock and hatred for her sister.

Dawnpaw flicked one ear, not surprised at all. She knew how much Angelpaw loved attention. She knew Angelpaw was confident that she would win. She knew that. Staring into her eyes once more, that gleam was gone, since Angelpaw seemed a little bit self-conscious. Back to her glorious perfect self, Angelpaw padded humbly out of the den, murmuring a goodbye and a deadline, which is, two sunrises from now. Reedpaw padded after her, still crazy-eyed with love.

Dawnpaw's tail-tip twitched. _Oh, what am I going to do now?_

. . .

"That's why I need help." Dawnpaw sighed.

She went to the elder's den to try to get some advice, but most of them seemed to be sleeping, except the newest elder, Blazefur. She seemed pretty nice, nice enough to listen to Dawnpaw's thoughts on the upcoming battle between Angelpaw.

Blazefur, smiled warmly at Dawnpaw. "Now now, little one." Dawnpaw expected Blazefur to say some stuff like, "It's not about winning, it's about having fun." But what Blazefur said really shocked her.

"I know the best way to grab attention."

Dawnpaw stared at her. "What?" That didn't come from an elder that often. Well, Blazefur _was _a young elder.

With ears pricked, the cream colored she-cat listened to her tale. After a while, Dawnpaw nodded.

"Thanks for the advice," she murmured before padding out of the den, her tail high. This plan was so crazy it just might work…

. . .

"Take me to see Scourge."

The deputy, Bone, looked puzzled. "What's a puny apprentice like you doing here, and what are you holding?"

Dawnpaw was, indeed, holding a water gun, a Twoleg thing Blazefur indicated. She said if any of the cats try to rip her throat out, she'd just have to spray them with this glorious thing—the water gun, until they'd beg for mercy. Dawnpaw didn't know herself what would be in store in this tiny object, but she still trusted Blazefur. _Oh, StarClan, let this thing work,_ she pleaded before answering bravely at the muscular deputy.

"I come from Blazefur's order. I want to see him, _now_," Dawnpaw ordered.

Bone let out a growl. Dawnpaw could see his fur starting to bristle. "Scourge doesn't even know you. Why do you even—"

Without a second thought, Dawnpaw pulled the trigger with her tooth, sending water spray right into Bone's eyes. Instantly he squealed and started squirming.

Dawnpaw didn't know why, but she suddenly burst out laughing. Five short seconds passed, and she immediately stopped when she found Bone glaring at her. "Sorry," she murmured before asking him, "Are you going to let me in now?"

"Yes, as long as you don't get me with that thing anymore," Bone spat, glaring at the water gun Dawnpaw was still holding. She shrugged casually, avoiding Bone's glare and hopping into the leader's den, where Scourge was sleeping.

She started to shake him furiously with her paw. "Wake….up!"

Scourge hissed, blinking open his ice blue eyes. Spotting that the cream she-cat wasn't part of BloodClan, he unsheathed his claws and prepared to pounce.

Dawnpaw took a step back, releasing the trigger and spraying it on Scourge's face. In moments, the cat was already soaking wet. He shivered, shaking his pelt from all the cold droplets. Glaring at her, he croaked, "What is it?"

"I come from Blazefur, and I come in peace." Dawnpaw took a few pawsteps forward, her eyes gleaming bravely.

Scourge's eyes widened at the mention of Blazefur, and shook his head. "Blazefur, eh…" He stared at her water gun. "Her newest creation, eh?"

"She never said it was hers," Dawnpaw mewed calmly. "She probably got it from a Twoleg place, and told me to spray this on you guys." Her lips quivered and she tried hard not to laugh. Clearing her throat, she focused hard on the message Blazefur gave her. "Anyway, Blazefur asked you to come to ThunderClan."

Scourge hissed once she said ThunderClan. "Oh, you mean that rotten Clan full of Sues and Stus?"

Dawnpaw's eyes widened. "How did you know what Sues and Stus are?"

"Blazefur told me what they were." Scourge shook his head. "Anyway, why does she want me to come there?"

"Well, because she said you'll help out in a problem I'm trying to solve," Dawnpaw explained, avoiding eye contact with Scourge. He was creepy enough.

"And what kind of problem is that?" Scourge pressed.

Dawnpaw sighed. "It's Angelpaw. My sister. She always gets the attention and the fame. Did I tell you she was becoming leader in a few days?"

Scourge unsheathed his claws, pushing them onto the dirt. Dawnpaw gasped. Those were some long claws. "ThunderClan really is full of Sues and Stus," he muttered. Straightening up, he asked more questions. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Angelpaw challenged me to a competition and…." Dawnpaw let out another sigh. "I'm not sure if I could do it on my own, so I asked Blazefur what to do and…"

"I'll help." Dawnpaw blinked. That was easy.

"Blazefur isn't really part of ThunderClan. She's an agent." Scourge glanced at Dawnpaw. "And you are, too."

"How could I be if I didn't even know it?" she cried.

"You were the only one who spotted Angelpaw's perfectness, right?"

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Then you're one of us." He flicked his tail, signaling her to go out of the cramped den. "Let's do this."

…

Scourge and Dawnpaw entered the ThunderClan camp, with not a cat in sight. The guard, Graystripe, was busy snoring his head off. She nodded and Scourge looked around, spotting the elder's den. Diving inside, Scourge nudged Blazefur with one paw.

"I'm here," h whispered furiously. Blazefur moaned, glancing upwards. As soon as she realized it was Scourge, she whispered, "What's the plan?"

The two whispered quietly while Dawnpaw slipped into the apprentice's den, pretending to be asleep. As soon as the sun rose up, of course, Angelpaw was the first one to wake up.

Opening one eye, Dawnpaw spotted her sister doing the early morning stretch, flexing her clean, long claws and not even caring to smooth down her fur, since it wasn't even ruffled. Angelpaw glanced at Dawnpaw, half-smirking, half-grinning. "Oh, the day's here. It's your time to shine." She winked and padded out of the den. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed.

Cats woke up just as soon as they realized they were in Angelpaw's presence. All the toms (even with some she-cats) followed her, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No need to make such a fuss about me. It's not much of a big deal that I'm becoming leader tomorrow," Angelpaw purred.

Brambleclaw, the deputy, licked her gently on the cheek. "You know I'd do everything in my power to make you leader."

All the cats murmured agreement, looking at her fondly. It seemed that Angelpaw had the whole Clan with her, minus Scourge and Blazefur, of course. Dawnpaw glanced at the pretty she-cat, whose eyes were glowing. It seemed like there was a faint outline around her for a special effect. Dawnpaw shuffled her paws nervously, wondering where Scourge and Blazefur were.

Angelpaw groomed her fur innocently. "Oh yes. Dawnpaw, where is your team? I thought this was your time to shine," she mewed, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

Dawnpaw's fur unintentionally bristled. "What would you say if—" Suddenly, a cat with shades and a bowtie on with a cheeseburger on his paw, started rapping and dancing like a Twoleg. Dawnpaw eyed Scourge weirdly. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Why. Is. He. Acting. So. Out of character," Dawnpaw muttered only to herself, but some cats murmured in agreement. Then Scourge got a random guitar out of his pocket and started smashing it to bits. "Seriously?" Dawnpaw stared at the author. "Why did you make him do this?"

After a few moments, some cats yowled their approval, while most of the she-cats tackled him.

"I LOVE YOU!" they screamed. "You never told us, Angelpaw, that you brought Scourge!"

Angelpaw shook her head. "I…I never did," she stammered.

"Then who did?" yowled Hazeltail, a young warrior.

Dawnpaw smirked. "I did."

And soon, the whole Clan gathered around Dawnpaw and Scourge, who was still unexpectedly tackled. He was pretty uncomfortable, but he held his temper for some reason. Maybe to get rid of Angelpaw, and pretended he actually loved them.

All Scourge did was send winks back at the she-cats, who fainted, swooned and sighed. And, as if on cue, a bunch of other screaming Twoleg fangirls came, with another cat. Jayfeather. _Oh StarClan…_ Dawnpaw pleaded StarClan not to let Jayfeather do this.

The blind medicine cat let out a whistle, and soon, all of the Twoleg girls, even with some Twoleg boys, started screaming loudly at him. Angelpaw just stared, her mouth wide open, and the faint outline around her gone.

"I'm on Dawnpaw'a side, just so you know. Scourge and I," yelled Jayfeather, which made all of the Twolegs start to ask for Dawnpaw's autograph. She didn't know what to do, so she ripped the paper to shreds. They squealed at the shredded paper, and turned on random music. Apparently it was a love song, and Scourge and Jayfeather started to sing it. And soon, every single cat came in to cherish the moment, and the Clan unexpectedly exploded.

The Twolegs and cats cheered, since ThunderClan was no more, though Angelpaw looked like she was having a seizure.

"Best day ever," Dawnpaw whispered. Crawling back to Angelpaw, she put on a fake smile, though she could clearly see it was forced, and her eyes glimmered with hatred.

"Well! Wasn't it your time to shine." Angelpaw murmured, her eye twitching furiously. Dawnpaw stared back at the fangirls, and to Blazefur, who was also singing with them.

She turned back to Angelpaw. "Well, isn't it? Lemme go get some pizza. See you later, Angelpaw!" She nudged Angelpaw, who was not replying. "Lighten up a bit. Want some pizza?"

All Angelpaw did was faint.

And, Dawnpaw? She just shrugged and ran away.

You see, this lesson should teach us about not to mess up with Dawnpaw, and how Mary Sues shouldn't mess up our perfectly perfect awesomeness, because we got pizza—

"We get it already!" A cat yowled from the back.

Blazefur sighed. "Fine. Just don't forget to rub your back with a cockroach if you're feeling lonely!" And she finally shut the camera off.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not funny, guys, I'm so sleepy and my shoulder aches. Not my usual comedy-self. *yawns* GUYS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'm begging you to review. It doesn't have to be a long one, just tell me your opinion. Please, guys. I accept criticism, just please no flames. Please? :3**


End file.
